The present invention relates to an aircraft control system, and more particularly to an actuation system for propeller blade angle control that provides cyclic pitch of individual propeller blades to generate a bending moment which is transmitted to the airframe to control an aircraft while minimizing external control surfaces.
Design of rotors and propellers is often quite complex. A large number of factors must be taken into account, including flexure of the rotor under heavy loads and the required motions of the rotor blades with respect to the drive mechanism.
Rigid turboprop propeller systems provide collective pitch control of the propeller blades. Pitch angles ranging from a fully feathered minimum drag angle to pitch angles which provide reverse thrust are typically provided to provide propeller speed and power management along a propeller axis of rotation. Inflow angles not along the axis of rotation due to aircraft maneuvers generate bending moments on the propeller shaft and subsequent twisting of the airframe. The resulting bending moments are rather large and conventional propeller systems are rigidly structured therefore.
Fully articulated rotors such as those of helicopters provide cyclic and collective pitch of the rotor blades. Articulation of the rotor disc plane vectors the rotor thrust to provide fore, aft and lateral movement of the helicopter with minimal bending moment of the rotor shaft. As compared to rigid turboprop propeller systems, articulated rotor systems of a helicopter are significantly more complex.
Prop rotors are used as both propellers and rotors in aircraft such as a tilt rotor aircraft. A tilt rotor or tilt wing aircraft typically employs a pair of rotor systems which are pivotable such that the rotors may assume a vertical or horizontal orientation. In a horizontal orientation (i.e., horizontal rotor plane), the aircraft is capable of hovering flight, while in a vertical orientation (i.e., vertical rotor plane), the aircraft is propelled in the same manner as conventional propeller driven fixed-wing aircraft. Typically, tilt rotor aircraft utilize fully articulated rotors to provide effective hover and slow speed control. Tilt rotor aircraft therefore provide a combination of advantages and complexities of both fixed wing turboprop aircraft and helicopter systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an actuation system to incorporate cyclic pitch features into conventional rigid mounted prop rotor systems without the complexities inherent in fully articulated rotors.